Romance in bloom
by TAKARITRYAN22
Summary: I'm Back with a new fic Kari Has just been ditched by Davis can TK, a new student help her heal lots of songs from movies in hear
1. I'M Not Going

Me: I have another fic it Should turn out good heres ken with the Real Disclaimer

Ken:Takari Lover Does Not Own Anime Digimon Kari TK Davis Lorrell Johnson or "And I Am Telling You Im Not Going" Enjoy The fic

"Davis Please Tell Me Why!!" 16 Year-Old Kari Kamiya Pleaded With Her Boyfriend Davis Motiama in the thearter room after finding out he was making out with Lorrell Johnson behind her back

"Kari..." he started "I just think that your not that special I thought you were all that."

"So that's why you went out with me" she stated angerly, "You thought I was a slut like that bitch Lorrell."

"Now Who you callin a bitch you self absorbed little whore" said Lorrell "Your nothin but a common piece of Slut so you better watch your bad ass mouth"

"Well I'm telling you I'm not Goin without you Davis" Kari said,

"Yes your Going to have to 'cause im leaving with Lorrell so go back to your ditch Bitch" Davis said

But as he was about to leave he heard some music on

"Whats that music playin?" he asked as Kari grabed a microphone near by she knew this song by heart and inteaded to put all her soul into it.

'Davis Don't go just yet' she thought and then she started to sing:

_And I am telling you I'm not going. You're the best man I'll ever know. There's no way I can ever go, No, no, no, no way, No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you. I'm not livin' without you. I don't want to be free. I'm stayin', I'm stayin', And you, and you, you're gonna love me. Ooh, you're gonna love me._

Davis was stuned her never knew Kari could sing so good

_And I am telling you I'm not going, Even though the rough times are showing. There's just no way, There's no way. We're part of the same place. We're part of the same time. We both share the same blood. We both have the same mind. And time and time we have so much to share,_

"Hey Davis" Lorrell said "lets leave her a note telling her how bad she sounds"

_No, no, no, No, no, no, I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin' And findin' that there's nobody there. Darling, there's no way, No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you. I'm not livin' without you. You see, there's just no way, There's no way_.

"Yeah she stinks on Ice" he said as Lorrell wrote the note "Lets go Now" he said after she finished "okay" she said

_Tear down the mountains, __Yell, scream and shout. You can say what you want, I'm not walkin' out. Stop all the rivers, Push, strike, and kill. I'm not gonna leave you, There's no way I will._

_And I am telling you I'm not going. You're the best man I'll ever know. There's no way I can ever, ever go, No, no, no, no way, No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you. Oh, I'm not livin' without you, I'm not livin' without you. I don't wanna be free. I'm stayin', I'm stayin', And you, and you, You're gonna love me. Oh, hey, you're gonna love me, Yes, ah, ooh, ooh, love me, Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me, Love me, Love me, Love me, Love me. You're gonna love me_

As she sang the last note she noticed that they had gone left durring her performance

She saw a pice of paper and read the note

_ Dear Hikari Kamiya,_

_You SUCKED I guess this is also one reason why Davis left you stupid Bitch you cant sing a note_

_Love, Lorrell_

she started to cry and run as she relized he isn't taking her back and she bumped into some one along the way

"Hi are you ok My Names T.K Takashi nice to meet you" he said.


	2. New Friends

"Hi I'm TK Takashi" said a blond boy with crystal blue eyes "are you ok you seem upset about something?" he said sounding very sincere 

"Oh Hi I'm K-K-Kari Kamiya" she said "sorry it's just my boyfriend dum-no ditched me for another girl." se said already feeling tears in her eyes

"Well he made a big mistake as far as I see" he said with a smirk on his face "you are very pretty"

"Well th-thank you" she said feeling a slight blush appear but then sadness returnes "my boyfriend didn't think so though"

"His Loss" he said shyly "well i think we should get going i think free period is almost over so who do you have next"

"Oh!" she said suddenly relizing she had 3 minutes to get to class "Mr. Laversham, you?"

"Same here Room A103 Right?" he asked

"Yeah, come on that's all the way across school and we only hav-" she started to say 3 minutes when the bell rang"AH! COME ON!" she said grabbing him

"But what abo- AH!" he said as she grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall

"We dont ahve time the class is drama and EVERONE,even new students, has to sing a song they really like" she said as they were running

"WHAT?!?!?!?! I haven't rehersed!" he said as they were turning a corner barely missing the wall

"OH! Just Wing It" said Kari as they reached the classroom and went inside to see Mr. Laversham Taking Attendance

"Ah! Miss Kamiya and Mr... Takashi! How nice of you to join us go sit in your assigned seats" he said as he went back to taking attendence and Kari Went to her seat in the back

"Um.. Sir I don't have an assigned seat" said TK feeling embarrased "I'm New Remember?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes I'm sorry, Umm you can sit next to Ms. Kamiya" he said going to his desk

"Yes Sir" he said thanking that he went to sit next to someone he met

"OK now who wants to start of today's Song Idol" he said chuckling to himself everyone raised their hand except for Kari and TK

'Please not me.Please not me.Please not me.Please not me.' Kari thought as Mr. Laversham started to pick someone

"How about...Kari." he said pointing to her

'Damnmit' she cursed in her head "Yes sir" she said and made her way to the front of the room and heard a "Good Luck" from TK

"What are you prepared to sing for us today Ms. Kamiya?' Mr. Laversham asked as Kari Made It to the Front Of the room.

"Um.. 'Respect' by Kelly Clarkson/Aretha Franklin" she said thnking of Davis

"OK! LOVE that song ok sing it Ms. Kamiya" he said getting a grin on his face

"can I have some girls who KNOW the song come up and help me out?"

"Of Course Ms. Kamiya" Lavesham said

"Yolie, Sarah, and Carrie can you guys do Backup?"

"Of course Kari We're here for you gurl" Yolie Said

"Thanks Guys OK Here we go" she said as the three joined her up in front of the classroom

_(oo) What you want (oo) Baby, I got (oo) What you need (oo) Do you know I got it? (oo) All I'm askin' (oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit) Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)_

_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo) All I'm askin' (oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit) Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit) Yeah (just a little bit)_

_I'm about to give you all of my money And all I'm askin' in return, honey Is to give me my profits When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a) Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a) When you get home (just a little bit) Yeah (just a little bit)_

As Kari sang TK thought she sounded Beautiful like a angels voice would cry at the sight of being beaten he listened carfully as she sang the lyrics

_Ooo, your kisses (oo) Sweeter than honey (oo) And guess what? (oo) So is my money (oo) All I want you to do (oo) for me Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re) Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re) Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit) When you get home, now (just a little bit)_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T Find out what it means to me R-E-S-P-E-C-T Take care, TCB_

_Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me) A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me) Whoa, babe (just a little bit) A little respect (just a little bit) I get tired (just a little bit) Keep on tryin' (just a little bit) You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit) And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit) (re, re, re, re) 'spect When you come home (re, re, re ,re) Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit) And find out I'm gone (just a little bit) I got to have (just a little bit) A little respect (just a little bit)_

"Excellent Girls Just Excellant" Mr. Laversham said as he stood and applauded with the rest of the students "Who Wants to go Next?" he asked tons of people raised their hands but guess who he chose"Mr. Takashi How about you?"

"Yes sir He said standing up and going up to the front

"So What Are you gonna sing for us?"

"Um.. 'I Believe I Can Fly' By R. Kelly" he said looking embarrased

"Ok I like that one go ahead" Mr. Laversham Said

_I used to think that I could not go on And life was nothing but an awful song But now I know the meaning of true love I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_If I can see it, then I can do it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_'Wow he sings really well i wonder why he was so worried about sounding bad' Kari Thought_

_[1  
I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me running through that open door I believe I can fly I believe I can fly I believe I can fly_

_See I was on the verge of breaking down Sometimes silence can seem so loud There are miracles in life I must achieve But first I know it starts inside of me, oh_

_If I can see it, then I can do it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_[Repeat 1_

_Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh_

_If I can see it, then I can be it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_[Repeat 1_

_Hey, if I just spread my wings I can fly I can fly I can fly, hey If I just spread my wings I can fly Fly-eye-eye_

"Very Good Mr. Takashi!!!" he said looking Pleased "You could be very useful to the drama Club"

"Thank you sir" he said going to sit down

"Who's Next he said picking another student"

TK sat right next to Kari "I didnt't get to tell you before but GREAT JOB!!" he said

"Me? What about you Mr. 'I Haven't Rehearsed' you were awsome"

"So...Friends?" he said extending his hand

"Friends" she said shaking his hand


	3. Going to The Movies

It has been 4 months sice TK and I met and we are the best of friends we hang out go to movies have lunch together shoo t evan my older brother Tai likes him he's become part of my family today is our 4 month friendaversery and we are going to the movies but somethings wrong with me everytime I see TK I get a weird feeling in my stomach but its been getting stronger I think I might be falling in love with TK but i dont want to ruin this very good friendship I hope he feels the same way but I cant get my hopes up because he might shoot me down and i hate the feeling of being depressed and having to cry myself to sleep but since TK was in my lufe no matter how many guys i dated he was there to comfort me and now we are doing Romeo & Juliet I am going to be Juliet and you guest it TK is Romeo we rehersed it everydasy for the past 4 weeks and well i think we are ready to preform it this comming Saturday So that means we have 3 days of dress rehersals and playbacks till opening night well TK is here I have to go.  
**BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER**.

TK POV

"Hey Kari" I said as I walked up to her and gave her a big hug 'God i cant believe that Davis guy dumped Kari but i cant tell her i love her what if she laughs in my face' I thought

"Hey TK" she said "Ready to Go see 'Alivin and the Chipmunks'?" she asked me

"I thought we were going to see 'One Missed Call'?" i said a little pouty she knows i don't mean it

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllll Noooooooooooooooooo we are not seeing that movie it looks to scary pwease can we go swee 'Alwin and th Chimpwunks'?" She asked pleading and with the little voice

"All Right we can see the movie" I said giving up I could not take the voice or kiddie talk "but we drive my car" I said I know Kari hates my Jaguar she thinks i am a speedaholic

"NO! you are a speedaholic" See what did I tell you

"Thats the deal my car your movie OK?" she was cornered she had to give in

"OK fine" she said pouting as we reached my car "but please slow down a bit this time" she pleaded

"Deal" i said as we got in my car and started down the road.

Kari stated to turn the dial when she got to the R&B station and heard the DJ announce something she liked "Now we are gonna have some Beyonce comming up some Chris Brown but right now hears the #1 hit onb 96.9 F.M It's Aretha Franklin and Fantasia Singing 'Put You Up On Game'

"Oh TK have you heard this song yet?" Kari asked me as the music started

"No I haven't heard this one" I said as we turned a corner

"Listen to it then" she said so it started

_Come over here, sweetie I really want to talk to you for a few moments, Hey!_

_(Fantasia) Gotta Let me put you up on game gotta Tell me something_

_(Aretha) Sure, you are in love again You never sure that he's gone be the one Cause on the first night, he│fs ready to get the owie Just cause he kissed you √ cheat and called you babe It does mean he's running no game (Fantasia) Oh, would you listen for a minute You ain't the one whose in it (Aretha) twisted I ain't hating Cause I been there and I have done that I am just watching you back_

_(Aretha & Fantasia) -Let me put you up on game Every man is different; but, the game won't change -Let me put you up on game So you don't make the mistakes I made -Let me put you up on game Players make the players and the Players play the game So before you go and take his last name Let me put you up on game, up on game, up on game_

As I listened to the lyrics i thought about Kari and that Davis guy and thought she was thinking the same thing

_(Fantasia) Oh, I understand what you are saying And I know you tested the waters in you day And you been through some things But, he just might be the one My get up and charming There is something about him so different (Aretha) Get to know yourself a little better I am trying to help you girl for what it worth (Fantasia) Cause you done been there and done that But, I won't go out like that no way (Aretha) Cause I'm Aretha! Putting down. I am._

_(Aretha & Fantasia) -Let me put you up on game. Every man is different; but, the game won│ft change -Let me put you up on game. So you don't make the same mistakes I made -Let me put you up on game Players make the players and the Players make the game So before you go and you take his last name Let me put you up on game, up on game, up on game_

"So what did you think?" she asked me as the song faded in the background

"I thought it was very good it's the best I've heard so far" I said "why'd you want me to listen to it"

"Just wanted you too" she said with that smile I love

"We're here" I said as i parked in the parking lot

"Already? Wow that was fast." she said as she got out of the car and started to walk

"Hey! wait up." I said as she tried to run away but i caught up to her in a second and we walked into the theater and got the tickets to the theater **BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.**

"That Wasn't so bad it was pretty funny actually" i said as we left the theater

"see told'ya it wasn't that bad and you wanted to see that stupid movie" she said teasingly

"Okay you win so what do we do next" I asked

"Lets Go to the fair they are having down town!" she said excitedly

"Ok get in we'll be there in a second." I Said

"Ahh ahh ahh you said you'd slow up" she said

"Only to the movies" i said

"Dammit" she said

"Kari I never knew you had a Potty mouth" I said pretending to be shocked

"Don't give me that Bull&$ you swear too." she said playfully

"Not like that young lady" I said playfully back

"Hmph." she said obviosly disappointed

"We are here" I said

FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.FICOUT.

Takarilover100000: what do you think tell me what you want to happen at the fair


End file.
